Everything in Between
by mystic roses
Summary: [AU] Tristan DuGrey. An attractive and unattainable bachelor. Jess Mariano. A dangerously handsome outsider. Nothing in common. Until they both meet the same girl... Rory Gilmore. TroryLit [AU]


This chapter has been revised (including the original author's note, which no longer applies).

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls is created and owned by Amy Sherman-Palladino. However, I do own any original characters, situations, etc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Any lyrics or definitions used will be cited.

**Summary:** [AU] Rory Gilmore. A smart and beautiful introvert. Tristan DuGrey. An elusive and unattainable bachelor. Jess Mariano. A dangerously appealing outsider. 3 strangers... Not for long. Trory/Lit with JJ undertones.

**Author's Note****:** Hey, I'm Liz. I'd like just like to clarify that this fic is **semi-AU**, just in case people get confused.

* * *

For **Thelma**,

Without your weird (yet wonderful) support,

I would've given up before I began.

Love, **Louise.**

* * *

****

Everything in Between:

**Prologue**

****

****

Backstage of Connecticut's annual _Miss Teen Connecticut _pageant, the atmosphere was the pinnacle of chaos. Hair stylists and make-up artists tirelessly circulated the three of the remaining four contestants, ardently fussing over every detail of the girls' appearance. They zipped every unfastened zipper, sprayed back every loose strand of hair, reapplied lipstick to every faded lip and smeared on concealer to even the slightest speck of exposed skin.

Behind all this commotion and a big blue curtain, stood the other candidate... Rory Gilmore. She nervously bit her flawlessly manicured nails, incoherently muttering countless excuses to back out between frequent bites. She, unlike the other girls, was hesitant in registering for this event, which she considered useless and a waste of time. She wasn't interested in being pampered, photographed, interviewed, or even acquiring the coveted title of Miss Teen Connecticut. But then again, who'd be crazy enough to enter a competition without the intention of winning?

When Miss Patty first suggested the idea, Rory was quick to verbally list its pros and cons, clearly partial to the latter option. But she boiled with intense rage once Miss Patty slipped in the fact that some 'stranger' (who chose to remain anonymous) had nominated her for candidacy. Rory was immediately engrossed in a malevolent rant on Miss Patty's tactlessness and imprudent nature, ultimately causing the plump woman to burst into hysterical tears. After Rory realised what she'd done, she reluctantly agreed to the proposal, more to stop the overdramatic wailing than out of guilt.

That's how she got herself into this mess and she has scolded herself more than adequately for allowing such a thing to happen. Adding this to her extra-curricular portfolio was only the positive thing to come out of this. That _and_ the amazing designer garments and ornate jewellery she was fortunate enough to have on. It made her look (and feel) like royalty. Whilst mulling over this particular topic, Rory made a beeline for the nearby full-length mirror.

She arrived at the mirror and tilted her head slightly to the side, inspecting herself carefully. A semi-translucent, one-shouldered gown cascaded down her perfect curves; it's pastel pink colour complementing her fair complexion. She wore a silver choker and her brown locks were curled into ringlets, which were held back by a glittering silver, diamante-studded headband. Dressed as exquisitely as she was, she looked more like some Greek goddess than a princess.

"Maybe this pageant isn't so bad after all," Rory whispered smilingly, very much pleased with her look.

Suddenly, Rory heard a hushed call from behind the blue curtain dividing her from the exposed wing of the stage. It was Shelly Parker, the Pageant Director.

"Ror? You here?"

She acknowledged her with a "hmmm?".

"Five minutes till the final question, sweetheart."

With a deep breath, Rory mustered up all her courage and put on her 'brave voice'.

"Sure, I'll be right there."

Rory pulled open the curtain to catch sight of three nervous wrecks, clinging to every word of yet another of Shelly's bizarre pep talks. Rory smiled softly at Shelly as her eyes averted to the usually composed candidate Paige Baxter, with an uncharacteristically unnerved expression. Rory's soft smile immediately dissolved into a sombre contortion when she saw what Paige held close to her chest - it was an almost tattered picture of her long-term boyfriend, Jeremy Wilder. Rory felt her heart being wrenched from its place. It reminded her of something she once had.

...Some_one_ she once had.

She tried so hard to avoid thinking about him but she couldn't hold it out any longer. No matter how hard she tried to deny it, she knew in her heart that she missed him and he didn't even know, or _care_ for that matter.

_He was perfect, Rory. Everything was perfect. But you just couldn't let go of your petty pride. Now he's gone and there's nothing you can do about it. Nothing..._

__

Rory mentally kicked herself for letting him penetrate her mind, when she specifically promised herself not to.

_Quit it, Rory! There's not point in thinking about it. He's moved on, ok? He's moved on..._

__

A tear was threatening to escape Rory's eye but she quickly got a hold of herself upon hearing Shelly's encouraging voice.

"Come on girls, it's time."

"Please welcome back the contestant of this year's _Miss Teen Connecticut_," the male announcer's voice spread through the whole theatre, as the four girls paraded gracefully onto the stage.

Rory heard the crowd roar, as her eyes scavenged through the crowd, quickly picking out her mother, wearing an outrageously flamboyant outfit and an equally outrageous smile. She searched further to find a beaming Jeremy Wilder, who blew Paige a sweet kiss and mouthed, "_Good luck, babe._"

Shortly after, she recognised Miss Patty, Luke, Sookie, Jackson, Taylor, Kirk, Lane, Dave and practically the whole town in the crowd, most of them sporting 'You can do it, Rory!' shirts and waving around pro-Rory banners. Rory gave them all a subtle wave, trying to hide her consuming disappointment.

He wasn't there.

Only three words spiralled through Rory's mind.

_He's moved on... He's moved on..._

__

**-- chapter finis**

* * *

****

**Author's Note:** How was it? Hopefully not too bad. It's a bit short in length but it's a prologue so I guess its ok. I would appreciate some (hopefully constructive) feedback, so please take a little of your time to review. Thanks :o)

By the way, I'd like to remind you that this is semi-AU and that some characters may be different (eg. uncharacteristic personalities, or some may have arrived in Stars Hollow/Hartford/etc differently). Thanks again.


End file.
